The cattle disease "milk fever" may cause a paralysis of the hind legs of cows and, under those conditions, the cow will naturally be lying down and be unable to raise itself. Paralysis may also be caused by birth-problems and, to prevent the paralysis from permanently damaging the cow, it is important that some physiological treatment of the effected hind part of the cow is begun as soon as possible.
Furthermore, a down cow may be the result of the cow sliding on a smooth and moist surface or even when the cow splits and strains the muscles of the hind thigh. However, the necessary treatment is rather difficult to carry out when the cow is lying down and particularly, if the cow is lying in a field or in the bush.
Previously, use was made of a so-called hip-clamp which was placed around the hips of the cow for raising the cow by a suitable hoist. However, the use of hip-clamps have been forbidden because the cow suffered terribly by injuring the hip muscles. Alternatively, use was made of a special sling which was placed around the hind part of the cow, but, in practice, it is certainly difficult to get such a sling on a down cow.
Consequently, such down cows have caused financial troubles for farmers because, in most cases, it has been necessary to put down the cow in the field which normally means that it is not even possible to utilize the meat.
On the other hand, cows and heifers are often very valuable breeding animals and, in practice, most farmers are ready to offer a relatively large amount of money in order to save the cow or heifer.